Days of Youth
by MagnaSonic3000
Summary: A little story involving Kuki and Wally now as parents. T mostly for swearing.
1. Chapter 1: The Next Generation

**Yellow everyone, thought I'd do a one-shot since, I felt left out and decided, what the hell. Please note that I am aware Sally is Kuki's granddaughter, but for the sake of my amusement, she is her daughter. Got a problem? Come meet me at my house, Mr. Chainsaw and I will be waiting. However, this may turn into another story if anyone likes it enough instead of a one-shot. I'm using this for now because S.W.A.P. is a bit hard to think of new chapters, so I usually have a plan B.**

* * *

It was a normal day at home. Wally was sitting on the couch, watching T.V. Not much as changed since the past 20 years. Wally still very much had his same old hairstyle, and he even still wore jeans, though his orange hoodie, was now just an orange t-shirt. He couldn't quite remember why he wore that thing, even on hot days. He looked over and smiled at his wife, Kuki, who was walking by, sighing at Wally. He was always watching that damn thing, but, he was still a fun guy to be around. Kuki could feel something grab her from behind as she walked by the couch, to which she turned to her husband, who had an evil flirty smile on his face. Oh yes, he is certainly fun, in more ways than one. Kuki however, could hear arguing in the next room.

"Common Molly! Give it back!"

"Why do you play with this stupid thing anyway? It doesn't do anything besides sing that cruddy song."

Kuki walked in the room, seeing their two daughters fighting over possession of an orange Rainbow Monkey. Kuki had given that to Sally, since she was much too old for it. She told how special it was to her, since it very much symbolises her love for Wally, since they had matching colors. They never did get to have any sons, to the disappointment of Wally. Though he's learned to cope. In fact, he sometimes thanks he didn't have any sons. Why? Well, his daughter Molly, who was like a sandy blonde girl, was very tomboyish. She had once beaten up a 2nd grader while in kinder garden, a 3rd grader while in 1st grade, and a 5th grader while in 2nd. All were boys by the way. Wally would always talk with the neiborhood fathers, and while they would always say how great their sons were in what ever, Wally always had the biggest grin when he told them that his daughter could do more than any boys. He even kept a scrap book with photos of the boys she had beaten, to his amusement.

Sally on the other hand was more like her mother Kuki. She was much kinder than her sister, and a whole lot more playful, which always disgusted Molly. Sally even adopting Kuki's love for Rainbow Monkeys, which Molly always bangs her head about since she has to live with that. What was more annoying was that they were twins. Molly and Sally were both born on the same day, so birthdays were always a nightmare with the two very opposite girls. Though it wasn't too bad, since Kuki always knew what to get Sally, and Wally was more in tune with Molly. Molly always found it weird that their mother is the only one who's name didn't end in a y, or sound like "lly" at the end of their names. Wally, Sally, Molly. Way too weird. Since Kuki never actually address their father's name beyond Wally, unless she's angry with him, they always assumed it was considered just Wally. Still, their names rhymed, and Molly thought it might have been Kuki's idea to have a family with names that sound alike. Their mother was always a little different afterall. Then again, it could be because Wally sucks at names.

"Molly, give your sister her Rainbow Monkey back." Kuki said, a little bit upset.

"Fine." Molly let go, causing Sally to almost stumble back.

"Why do you always pick on your sister?"

Molly decided not to look her mother in the eye. "Why can't she be more like dad? He's fun."

"Sweety, you only think he's fun because his profession involves punching people."

Over the years, Wally decided to have a job he could relate to. So, he became a pro fighter. And a damn good one. He rose in the ranks in a weeks time, and soon enough, he was even on T.V. Wally makes a good couple thousand bucks, and he sure is happy in doing something he loves. Besides, even if he ends up in pain, with welts and a black eye, he knows he can come home to his wife, who sure enough with ease his pain with a few kisses. Molly would always cheer her father on, and curse at anyone who punches him while watching his matches. Sally would usually join in too, if only for her father. She's not in to beating people that much. Kuki on the other hand, has been taking martial arts lessons. Why? Well not because she's Japanese, mostly because one time, someone had actually kissed her, despite being married. She could remember screaming for Wally, to which he jumped out like an angry wolf, shouting, "Get away from mah woman yeh prick!" to which he beat the snot out of him before he decided to take off. She hopes she won't have to rely on her husband too much. She doesn't want to feel as helpless as she may seem, with her kind attitude and cheerful look. She wants to be able to judo flip anyone who dares try to kiss her again.

"Oh you know you don't hate your sister," Kuki said, a slight smile. "I know how much fun you two have when you do something you both like."

Molly gave her mother a slight glance. "Yeah, I guess..."

"What the hell! How could yeh drop teh damn ball!"

Wally's shouting could be heard back in the living room. He was watching football, and someone must have fumbled. Wally was known for getting pissed if someone screwed up. His family soon joined him in the living room.

"What are you watching honey?" Kuki asked.

"Football, one of teh players is a moron."

One. One. Why does that remind her of something. Soon, an idea popped in her head. "You know what would be fun?"

"What?" Wally asked.

"What if we invite Nigel over?"

"You know, that does sound loike fun. Ah haven't seen the bloke in weeks."

"Oh, oh!" Molly started. "Can we invite over the Gulligans too?"

Why?" Sally said. "So you can see Manny again?"

Molly turned her head, blushing a bit. "Shut up. Besides, we all know you like Devlin."

Sally's face was equally as red. Kuki simply smiled.

"We'll invite all our friends. I've missed them."

Wally smiled. "I'll get a hold of Nigel and Hoagie." He said, pulling out his cell phone.

_**There ya have it. Now if you guys like it enough, I'll make it a full blown story. Right now it's complete, but if you guys really like it, I'll do more.**_


	2. Chapter 2: New Love

Well, I guess people want this to be a story. So, here we go!

* * *

"Eh, Nigel. I havn't seen you in....what? Four weeks?" Wally said into his phone.

_"What's wrong Wallabee? Miss me?" _A chuckle could be heard on the other end.

"Just get yer arse over here, Ah've already called Hoagie and Abby."

_"Well, alright then, I'll be over in a bit."_

"Great, see ya then."

Wally had just got off the phone. Man, that was a whole bunch of talking for just two phone calls. I mean Hoagie was married to Abby, so it's not like he'd have to call them seperatly. But they both sure love to talk, usually when Abby starts shouting at Hoagie for leaving a chili dog on the floor and she ends up stepping in it. Nigel was never too talkative, so his call was easier. Luckily Rachel was in the other room, so he didn't have to speak with her. Not like he dosn't like her, it's just his talk with Hoagie and his wife wore him out. That, and all the bad jokes he tried to squeeze in. He looked over at Kuki, who he gave a thumbs up to. She replied with a smile.

"I'll go start on dinner," she said, walking into the kitchen.

Wally turned over to his two daughters, who were smiling eagerly. "Yes you two, they're coming."

Sally let out a cheerful squeal. "I can't wait!"

Wally let out a small chuckle. He was lucky for having such a good family. He has a good job, a nice house, a beautiful and loving wife, and his two adorable children. Though Molly didn't like to be called adorable. She was the tough one afterall. Though she could hardly wait for Manny to come along, who was the son of Hoagie and Abby. She had a slight crush on him, and everyone knew it. Her sister can see right through her ruse.

Sally walked up to Kuki, and tugged on her shirt. "Mom...um, well..." Kuki noticed a bit of red on her face.

"What's the matter Sally?" Kuki asked, picking her up.

"Well, you ever had that feeling where...you feel funny around a boy?"

Kuki smiled. "Well of course. You father gave me that feeling for quite a bit when I was growing up. Why? Someone special on your mind?"

Sally's face began to heat up. "Well...u-uh...there's, Devlin."

"Oh, so you like Nigel's boy."

Sally let out a weak nod. "Y-yes."

Kuki smiled at her daughter. "It's OK to feel that way. It's the best feeling you could ever have. I know it was for me."

"Really?"

Kuki nodded. "Sure. I was always cheerful at a young age, but you wanna know what really made me so happy? Your father. He always brought joy to my soul. Even if he didn't admit it, I knew deep down, he had a special place for me. It's why I was always so happy at my age."

Sally let out a sigh of relief, then smiled. "So I have nothing to worry about?"

Kuki shook her head. "Nothing at all." She rubbed her nose against her daughter's.

"Thanks mom," Sally replied.

"Now, run along, I have to prepare for the others." Kuki place Sally back on the floor.

"OK mom!" And with that, Sally ran back out, to see what Molly was up to.

**You know I'm actually enjoying this one a bit more than S.W.A.P. for some reason, maybe because it dosn't have a weird body swapping plot. Eh, who knows, maybe it's just gas.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Queen of Metal

Sally came into Molly's room, a bit disturbed at what she was listening to. She had been in her room, filled with posters of demonic beings and all things metal. It didn't seem like it at first, considering Wally would just hold up his "rock on" hand sign and make goofy noises, but he did like a good amount of rock. His daughter had become a total metal head however. Sally could see her sister, sitting on her bed, headbanging to Her Ghost in the Fog by Cradle of Filth.

_The Moon, she hangs like a cruel portrait  
soft winds whisper the bidding of trees  
as this tragedy starts with a shattered glass heart  
and the Midnightmare trampling of dreams  
But on, no tears please  
Fear and pain may accompany Death  
But it is desire that shepherds it's certainty  
as We shall see..."_

_She was divinity's creature  
That kissed in cold mirrors  
A Queen of Snow  
Far beyond compare  
Lips attuned to symmetry  
Sought Her everywhere  
Dark liqoured eyes  
An Arabian nightmare..._

_She shone on watercolours  
Of my pondlife as pearl  
Until those who couldn't have Her  
Cut Her free of this World_

_That fateful Eve when...  
The trees stank of sunset and camphor  
Their lanterns chased phantoms and threw  
An imquisitive glance, like the shadows they cast  
On my love picking rue by the light of the moon_

_Putting reason to flight  
Or to death as their way  
They crept through woods mesmerized  
By the taffeta Ley  
Of Her hips that held sway  
Over all they surveyed  
Save a mist on the rise  
(A deadly blessing to hide)  
Her ghost in the fog_

_They raped left...  
(Five men of God)  
...Her ghost in the fog_

* * *

Sally didn't exactly like this kind of music. It was much too dark, and quite frankly, the screaming and darkness about it kinda scared her. Her sister wasn't insane, she just liked a bit darker form of music. Molly would always hate when she listens to something like Death or Black Metal, and have everyone brand her as insane. Or a demon worshipper. It's better than some of the rap she hears on the radio, which only talks about stupid crap like their dumb life style, what they got, or how bad they think they are. Metal had meaning. Especially in the 80's. Her father was never born in the 80's, but he was aware of some of the rock that existed, like Metallica and other bands.

Molly paused the song when she noticed her sister in the door way. "Oh, hi sis."

"What were you listening to?"

"Her Ghost in the Fog, Cradle of Filth's best song in my opinion." She replied, smiling.

"So that's what all the screaming was."

"Yeah," Molly said, a slight chuckle. "I'm not entirly sure why they do that. I guess it just fits the dark atmosphere of it all."

Molly turned her look into a slight glare. "But I'm not crazy."

Sally turned her face into one of innocents. "I never said that."

"I know but....it's real cruddy when everyone thinks your nuts when it comes to metal. Metal is an awesome genre, but people are literally afraid to listen to it."

"To be honest, it kinda scared me."

Molly looked at Sally for a bit, then laughed. Her sister had joined in the laughter at the awkward moment. Her sister was afraid of the song. The sheer sound of it was funny.

"You'd be the first," Molly stated, still slightly chuckling.

"Sooooo...." Sally started. "You hyped up for your little boyfriend that's coming over?"

Molly blushed slightly. "He's not my boyfriend!"

"Suuuuuure." Sally said. She made kissy faces at her sister.

"Stop that! I don't need no one. Love is for whimpy girls."

"You are a girl."

"And I'm disgraced to be one." Molly let out a little sigh. Sally knew her too well, she knew she was lying. She liked this boy. Through her tough attitude, whe was just like her father. When she found someone she truly liked, she'd be in her own little happy world, but act tough when someone questions about it. That's how Wally would be around Kuki when he was younger. He was always the tough guy, nothing could beat him. Until Kuki was able to break his hard shell and reach his warm soft side. Best decision of his life, even if it did ruin his tough guy attitude.

Suddenly, the two girls heard the door bell ring.

"Alroight Ah'm commin'."

The two girls rushed out to see their father heading towards the door. He opened it up and smiled.

"Well, happy you all could make it."

* * *

Yup, I defiantly like this one more than S.W.A.P. I blame the really weird plot. It even confuses me when I type it.


End file.
